Currently there are a number of solutions for loading and unloading a pickup truck. Some of these solutions attempt to unload in the traditional manner by lowering the tailgate and reaching in, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because the suspension which makes a truck ride higher in the back makes accessibility into the truck beds is difficult. Other solutions attempt to have a person jump into the truck bed and unload that way, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because this doesn't work for older people or people with disabilities.